


【授权翻译】Able to Breathe Again/一息尚存

by MarauderIvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霍格沃茨战役的一个不一样的结局。乔治急迫地寻找着他的孪生兄弟，终于找到了他...活着的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Able to Breathe Again/一息尚存

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Able to Breathe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204659) by szopekimi. 



乔治匆匆跑过人群，全然不在意他频繁地撞在他们身上，甚至害他们趔趄着几乎绊倒。他脑海中只有一个念头，一个重中之重。他必须找到他的家人...他的父母、兄弟和他的小妹妹…但，首当其冲地，他得找到弗雷德。他必须确保他没事，没有受伤或者....不。他甚至没法在头脑里完成这个句子。

_ 他没事的，他必须没事。所有人都没事。 _

战役逐渐平息，随着伏地魔暂时性地撤回了火力。这给了每个人一个喘息的机会，环视四周，以察看城堡所经历的毁坏......以及，更重要的，来察看伤亡人员。随着乔治跑过，他看见了无数的遗体，一动不动地躺在地板上，有的时候会有一大群人团团围在他们身边。他没法去看。那让他感到胃里无比恐怖的一阵冰冷——这场战役还远远没有结束，人们还在不断死去。很多很多的人。乔治转过一条走廊，他听见了一声极度痛苦的、凄厉的哭喊声，那只会是由一个人类发出来的，一个在众多遗体中发现了他的亲属或是朋友的人。乔治沉下脸，继续朝前奔跑着。他想要到礼堂里去，越快越好——那是他和弗雷德约定好的在战火的间歇里碰头的地方。

在战斗伊始、他们分开之前的告别里，他们没有说太多的话。弗雷德只是看着他，然后紧紧地拥抱了他，就好像他永远不会放开手一样。乔治用同样的力气回抱住他，他的肩膀颤抖着。过了一会儿他们分开了，弗雷德看上去想说点什么，说点严肃的甚至会有点女孩子气的什么，但珀西在他们身边幻影显形了，催促他们快点到各自就位。他没有说错，当然。弗雷德勉强扯出一个微弱的笑容。

“在这一切结束的时候回见，伙计。”他悄声说，下一秒他就跟在珀西身后跑走了，与乔治所在的位置背道而驰。

现在乔治真希望他们的离别不曾是那样短暂，如果珀西没有打岔，他们就会有机会多说些话……甚至说那些愚蠢的，娘唧唧的东西，显而易见，他们从不需要对对方说这些，但是仍然......

_ 你为什么在想这些毫无意义的鬼话？你马上就会看到他安然无恙的！ _

他的思绪被什么人叫他名字的声音猛然打断了。

“乔治！嘿，乔治！”

乔治转过身，看到了他的朋友，李·乔丹，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，不过却毫发无损。“李！见到你真好，伙计。”乔治说着，拍了拍李的后背。

“是啊，你也一样……一场恶战哪，”乔丹点头，用手擦着额头。

乔治只点了点头。他脑海中有个必须被回答的问题。“李，你看到弗雷德了吗？”

他朋友的神色里有什么东西让一股寒意顺着乔治的脊柱溜窜下去。他一把抓住李的肩膀，抓得那么紧，后者在第二天很可能会得到几个淤青，但乔治不在乎。

“是什么？发生什么了，李？他......他没事吧？”在问到最后一个问题时，他的声音微微颤抖起来。

“我......”李吞咽着，眼睛盯着地板。

“怎么了？”乔治摇了摇李的肩膀，感到世界仿佛开始天旋地转。他感到那些恐惧的浪潮开始吞没他。别去想，他没事的，他必须没事，他必须……

“我不知道，乔治，我不确定！”李紧张地说，“我看到他和珀西一起战斗......罗恩也在那里，和哈利，还有赫敏……也有食死徒……然后……”

“然后什么？”乔治质问道，再一次开始摇晃他的朋友，后者在乔治的手指陷进他的肩膀时痛得直皱眉。

“那里发生了爆炸......但是，乔治，我不知道有没有发生什么不好的事！”李一口气地说道，在看到乔治眼睛里的恐惧之后。“有一场巨大的塌方和一些喊叫声，我听到他们在喊弗雷德的名字，但一个食死徒袭击了我，我被迫反抗……我没再见到他们......”李的话音以一种死寂般的口吻结束了。乔治只是盯着他看了几秒钟，接着就掉转过头，再次开始奔跑。他心如擂鼓，心绪在他这辈子都不曾了解过的震怖里变得无比麻木。

他甚至从不知道一个人能够如此恐惧。

终于，他抵达了礼堂，猛地停下了脚步，突然间没法再前进一寸。他听到周身传来什么人的哭声，注意到一个霍格沃茨学生蹲伏在两具遗体旁边。随着一种不祥的预感，他意识到遗体的主人是卢平和唐克斯。卢平和唐克斯……卢平是他和弗雷德最喜欢的老师......

刹那间，乔治被一阵恶心的感觉攫住了。他跪倒在地，呕吐起来。礼堂里有太多的喧闹与嘈杂声，似乎没有人一个注意到他。乔治缓慢地抬起头，看到了一群群的人，站在一起，互相拥抱或是伏在什么人的遗体上痛哭。他看不见任何红头发的人。

乔治慢慢地站起身来，双腿哆嗦着，搜寻着任何属于他的家人的迹象，搜寻着属于弗雷德的迹象......在听到它的时候，他颤抖着前行了两步。

他无论在什么地方都能辨认出他孪生兄弟的声音。

“乔治！”

乔治猛地转身，看到弗雷德磕磕绊绊地朝他的方向跑来。他很明显地跛行着，额头上有一道难看的伤口，正血流不止；他的长袍撕裂了，破烂不堪。但是所有那些都不重要了，因为显而易见，他仍然活着。

“弗雷德。”乔治低语，感到仿佛有一座山的重负被从胸口卸下，而他又能够呼吸了。弗雷德够到了他，他眼睛里带着一种胡乱的神色，而就在他的兄弟猛地搂住他的脖子之前，乔治能够有时间觉得弗雷德之前大概也和他一样害怕。他用一个甚至更为用力的拥抱来回应，死死地紧抓着弗雷德撕破的袍子。他突然间就泪盈满眶。他感到弗雷德颤抖地啜泣着，随着他的孪生兄弟把脸埋进乔治的脖子里，像是要藏起他的眼泪。乔治咬住了嘴唇，试图不让自己呜咽出来，他的眼睛里已经全是泪水。

过了很长一段时间他们才分开，弗雷德用拇指擦着眼泪。

“你没事吧，弗雷迪？”乔治问道，焦急地看着他兄弟沾满血污的面颊。

弗雷德对他的孪生兄弟露齿一笑。

“是啊，现在没事了...虽然我觉得我们得停止纠缠珀西了......发生了可怕的爆炸，那个呆瓜救了我的命....我们欠他一个人情，”弗雷德说完，做了个假装伤心的表情，“你怎么样？”

“喔，我没事。但你要知道，我才不在乎下一回他们告诉我们要护卫城堡哪一部分呢，我们不能再分开了。”乔治坚决地说，弗雷德严肃地点了点头。他张嘴想要说话，却痛呼出声，趔趄了一下，原来他不小心把重心放在了那条伤腿上面。但是乔治及时扶住了他，将他的兄弟放到地上。

“那个该死的爆炸…我的腿受了点伤。”弗雷德咬着牙说道，乔治在他身边坐下，脸上带着一个微笑；他伸手环过他双胞胎兄弟的肩膀，将他拉近自己。

“别担心，伙计。我们会去找庞弗雷夫人，她一眨眼的功夫就能修好它。”

 

END


End file.
